


Knocked down

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blood, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Injuries, Yuuri Katsuki Knight in Shining Armour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “STOP THAT TEENAGER!”Yuuri only has time to turn before something swishes by him on his right, something red haired and definitely on a skateboard. He turns to look after it, a teenager apparently, and then something warm collides right into him, causing him to fall. Yuuri feels the air get knocked out of him, and he gasps as warm arms are wrapped around his neck and hands coming up to protect the back of his head from hitting the gravel. He hits the ground hard and he closes his eyes on instinct as he does. The gravel is cold under his back, seeping into the thin jacket he’s wearing. Yuuri’s hands have come to fist in who ever collided with him’s sweater, and under it he can feel warm skin and hard muscle. Yuuri blinks, trying to process what just happened.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 38
Kudos: 218





	Knocked down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betsybonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsybonbon/gifts).



> This is a Patreon commission for Betsybonbon sent to her two weeks before being posted here. I hope you enjoy this fluffy ficlet!

“STOP THAT TEENAGER!” 

Yuuri only has time to turn before something swishes by him on his right, something red haired and definitely on a skateboard. He turns to look after it, a teenager apparently, and then something warm collides right into him, causing him to fall. Yuuri feels the air get knocked out of him, and he gasps as warm arms are wrapped around his neck and hands coming up to protect the back of his head from hitting the gravel. He hits the ground hard and he closes his eyes on instinct as he does. The gravel is cold under his back, seeping into the thin jacket he’s wearing. Yuuri’s hands have come to fist in who ever collided with him’s sweater, and under it he can feel warm skin and hard muscle. Yuuri blinks, trying to process what just happened.

“I’m sorry!” The man that’s tackled him exclaims, pushing up off Yuuri’s chest to stare down at him. For a moment, Yuuri is sure he hit his head. The man above him looks at him with wide blue eyes, pink dusting his high cheekbones as a silver fringe falls down, tickling Yuuri’s cheek. He looks like an angel. Yuuri’s sure he’s never seen anyone this beautiful in his life. He feels himself staring, the stranger staring back. His eyes are so blue, Yuuri feels like he’s drowning in the depths of them. Who has eyes like that? Azure like the sea, deep like wells. Yuuri opens his mouth and closes it, not sure what to say. “Did I hurt you?” the man asks, and Yuuri shakes his head, feeling the warmth of the hands radiate into the back of his head, fingers carding softly through his hair as he sifts. “Are you sure?”

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri manages to stutter out, pushing his elbows down into the gravel to be able to push off the ground slightly. The man pulls his hands free, going up on his hands and knees and then sitting back. Yuuri rises till he’s sitting, turning to look down the road after who ever the man was chasing. “Aren’t you going to?”

“I’ll never catch her now,” the man says with a sigh, looking down the road after where Yuuri assumes the red head disappeared. “Hopefully she won’t kill herself on that thing.”

“Does she do that a lot?” Yuuri asks, not sure why he’s holding onto this conversation. He has a bus to catch, but for all he knows he already missed it. 

“Only when she’s managed to piss our parents off enough,” the man says, turning his attention back to Yuuri. His expression turns from exhaused to sweet, and he tilts his head to the side as he looks at Yuuri’s face. “I’m Victor.”

Yuuri’s heart starts to race, and he licks his lips nervously. He can see Victor’s eyes drop to his mouth, and then back to his eyes again. “I’m Yuuri.”

“Pretty name for a pretty boy,” Victor says, and Yuuri can feel all the blood rush to his cheeks, heart beating even harder in his chest. He can’t remember being called pretty before. “What brings you out to the countryside Yuuri?”

“I- I rent a house by the mill,” Yuuri says dumbly, wondering why his tongue suddenly feels so big in his mouth, and why he can’t form words properly. The gravel digs into his his hands where he’s leaning so he shifts, bringing him closer to Victor’s face. Victor doesn’t make any attempts to move, and Yuuri feels himself blush even more. “I’m a student at the- oh my god you’re bleeding!” Yuuri notices mid sentence, and without thinking he reaches for Victor’s hand, looking at the back of it that’s dripping with blood. The injury isn't big, but the scrapes are enough to have gone through the skin and create several small wounds. Victor looks down from Yuuri’s face at his hands, bringing them up to his face to examine them. 

“Oh,” he says, and then his face goes slightly pale. “I don’t really do good with blood.” 

The color keeps draining from his face, and Yuuri realises just in time what is happening, surging forward to catch Victor before he falls as he faints. Yuuri thanks all the pole dancing lessons he’s ever taken that he manages to carry the other man’s weight as he falls. Yuuri lets out an undignified yelp, as Victor goes limp in his arms. For a moment he simply stares, wide eyed and heart racing. What is he supposed to do now?

He shakes Victor and calls his name to try to get in contact with him. It doesn’t work. Yuuri knows he's supposed to lay him down and put his legs up, but it feels wrong to place him on the cold ground. He looks around, and decides that it would be best to try to carry Victor to the small cabin he’s renting. He rearranges Victor into a princess carry, and then stands. His legs tremble slightly under the weight, but as soon as he finds his balance he moves down the side gravel road. 

Victor’s head rests against his chest, and Yuuri realises that he can’t look down at his serene face, because then he’s going to swoon himself. He keeps his eyes locked on the cabin instead, and he doesn’t let himself look at Victor until he’s managed to get the door open, kick off his shoes and place the other man on his couch. Victor lets out a soft groan, and Yuuri arranges him with his head on a pillow, holding his legs up. 

Victor comes too slowly, the colour on his nose and cheeks returning, and Yuuri flushes as he looks around, blinking owlishly with those big blue eyes up at him.

“Sorry,” Yuuri tries, hoping this gorgeous man doesn't think he’s a creep. “You fainted and I panicked. I didn’t want to lay you down on the dirty ground.” 

“You carried me?” Victor asks, and when Yuuri gives a small nod Victor’s cheeks flushes. “Wow, so strong.” 

Yuuri feels like his face is on fire, and he carefully places Victor’s legs down, excusing himself to go get water and something to wrap his wounds with. As he rummaged through the cabinets, he tries to take deep breaths and not let his mind run away with him. Just because Victor called him pretty and strong doesn’t mean anything. He returns shortly, finding Victor sitting up on the couch, hands resting with the palms down, wounds exposed. 

“Here,” Yuuri offers the glass of water, kneeling on the floor in front of the couch. “I thought I’d help you clean and wrap them, since you know the…” he trials off, not wanting to actually say the word _blood_ incase Victor faints again. 

“Thank you,” Victor says, accepting the glass with his right hand, extending the left to be wrapped. Yuuri gets to work, and except for a few small hisses as he cleans the scrapes, the bandaging goes well. “Thank you,” Victor says again when Yuuri’s done, looking down at his hands. Yuuri smiles up at him.

“No trouble,” he says with a shake of his head, looking back up at Victor, who leans down. Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat as Victor’s hand cups his cheek, hand warm and sost, but bandage rough. He leans furter down, and Yuuri’s eyes dart to Victor’s lips as he wets them, before he flutter’s them close. The kiss is soft and sweet, and Yuuri’s heart pounds violently in his chest, threatening to go into overdrive when Victor pulls back slightly, a smile on his face.

“Can I take you on a date to make up for you taking care of me?” Victor asks, swiping his thumb along Yuuri’s lower lip. 

“Yes,” Yuuri whispers, rising on his knees to chase Victor’s lips. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
